


Oh To See Without my Eyes

by cheribombb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Canon Compliant, Crack, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Wholesome, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheribombb/pseuds/cheribombb
Summary: On a day off, Mark and Donghyuck go on a date. Will it be everything Donghyuck hoped for?kind of crack?? but wholesome?? with plot
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Oh To See Without my Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeyongseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/gifts).



> do people still use uber??
> 
> markhyuck 2020 bishes
> 
> this story is dedicated to Taeyongseo who wrote my favourite markhyuck story ever, The Dream Chaser. read it!! seriously, its art.
> 
> Happy 4th anniversary, guys!
> 
> based off of this one meme pic of mark and haechan in a KFC  
> https://imgur.com/a/46v0M5D

"Don't even think about opening your eyes yet," said Mark. 

Donghyuck could picture the look on his face just based on the excited tone of his voice. Across the backseat from him in the Uber, Mark undoubtedly wore that look that Donghyuck knew all too well, all shining eyes and shy satisfaction.

  
Hyuck couldn't help but smile. 

  
"Cute," he thought. He could hardly contain his excitement either, not knowing what his boyfriend had planned for their date but he was sure it would be amazing. He willed himself to keep his eyes shut though he really wanted to look out the window. 

  
He felt a warm hand over his.

  
"We're almost there," said Mark, and Hyuck could see the two of them in a few minutes, at a nice restaurant eating an amazing five star lunch or maybe the at the fancy cinema downtown with the reclining chairs. Maybe they'd go to the museum? That would be nice.  
He heard the car come to a stop and was tempted to open his eyes but he kept them shut. 

  
He felt Mark shift in the seat next to him as he assumed he reached for his wallet to pay. 

  
"Thanks," he heard Mark say, and then the click of the car door opening and the car shook slightly as Mark, he assumed, got out. 

  
Eyes still shut, he felt Mark take his hands and led him out of the vehicle. 

  
"Hyuck, we're here."

  
"Can I open my eyes yet or should I keep them closed for the whole date?" Hyuck teased. He could picture Mark rolling his eyes. 

  
"Yes, open them."

  
Donghyuck opened his eyes and it took a short while to adjust from seeing dark for a little over fifteen minutes, but when they finally adjusted he wanted to close them again. He was looking at a KFC. 

  
"Oh," said Hyuck. 

  
"Ta da!" grinned Mark brightly, looking pleased with himself. "I remembered what you said the other day about how you wanted KFC but we had practice then so you couldn't and then you hadn't got the chance to buy any since then so I thought I'd bring you to it."

  
"Oh," said Hyuck. Mark grinned at him expectantly. Donghyuck realised he should probably say how grateful and happy and excited he was even though when he'd said he wanted KFC he'd been only half joking. If he managed to burst Mark's bubble he'd probably not live it down. Mark had really planned this for him. 

"Mark, I-- I'm really excited for this date!" he forced a smile. Mark grinned wider.

"I knew you would be."

  
He offered his hand to Donghyuck who took it uncertainly, still with the forced smile on his face until Mark turned away.

  
The two entered the KFC. It seemed it wasn't too busy today, just a few customers eating at various tables around the small room. 

  
"Let's get our menus," said Mark, escorting Donghyuck to a table. They sat down. 

  
"Mark, KFC doesn't have a menu."

  
"Oh yeah, right. Right," Mark scratched the back of his head. 

  
Donghyuck rolled his eyes but said nothing more. Even though this was disappointing he was determined not to let Mark know how he truly felt about the eating arrangement choice.

And besides, a date is about who you're spending the time with, right? Not the location. They were already here so he figured he'd better make sure they had a nice time regardless. Still...

  
"Sir, are you going to order?" came a voice from across the room. The depressed looking lady from behind the counter looked at them with soulless eyes.

  
'The feeling's mutual,' thought Donghyuck. 

  
Mark's head snapped up. 

  
"Yeah, in a minute."

  
Mark turned to him, a bright smile on his face. "What do you want to eat?"

  
Donghyuck glanced up at the menu above the dispirited woman's head. The words seemed to blur together though he had his contacts in. He knew KFC had chicken tenders though which was probably the safest choice considering he had to watch what he ate as an idol after all. 

  
"Choose anything?" Mark's voice brought him back to reality, eyeing him expectantly.

  
"Yeah, chicken tenders."

  
"Oh, good choice, I'm having that too," said Mark excitedly. "I'll go order then."

  
He rose from the table. "Drink?"

  
"Uhh, coke please."

  
Donghyuck watched him go to the counter to get their food, and then his attention was brought to a baby that had started crying in its mother's arms a couple tables across from him. The mother distressedly tried shushing the baby, offering it a bottle that it rejected, and rocking it in hopes of placating it but it would not stop crying. 

  
"Same," thought Donghyuck. 

  
"Hey."

  
Mark had reappeared at the table. He eyed Donghyuck tentatively.

  
"You okay? You look... off."

  
"No! No, I'm fine really." Donghyuck smiled so wide his face muscles hurt. "Why, what are you implying, Mark? Are you saying I don't look nice today?"

  
Mark spluttered, "No! I'm not saying that. Of course you... look nice today."

  
The poor boy kind of resembled a tomato now with how red he'd gotten, especially his ears.

Donghyuck leaned toward him, accusatory. 

  
"So you're saying I don't always look nice? Only today?"

  
Mark looked horrified. "No! You always look nice! Every day!"

  
Donghyuck snickered. That was what he liked to hear.

  
"Better." He slid across the seat, making room for the other.

  
"You can sit next to me, you know."

  
Mark took a seat next to him. 

  
"So," he said.

  
"So."

Donghyuck studied his still red tinged face and realised he was kind of failing his goal at making sure at least Mark enjoyed the date even if he didn't. He smiled, this time a bit more genuine. 

  
"It's nice being here with you on a Saturday like this," he said, and pulled Mark into a hug, resting his head on his shoulder. Around their bandmates Mark didn't really like to show affection but on a date like this and with few people around it was fine. Much welcomed in fact. He placed an arm around Hyuck's shoulders, hugging him back. 

  
"I could say the same." Mark sighed contently.

  
'See?' Donghyuck told himself, 'That wasn't too difficult.' 

  
He enjoyed the warmth and comfort coming from his boyfriend, nevermind the fact that they were in the middle of a shitty KFC. He had barely started enjoying himself when the baby started crying again. 

  
Donghyuck sighed, bringing a hand up to massage his temples. The headache was coming. 

  
Mark seemed unaffected. Mark's grip was vice-like around him and to be honest his arm was kind of cramping but Mark seemed so content and comfortable that Donghyuck couldn't just push him off. He stayed in that position, listening to the baby's incessant crying and the horrible Billboard Top 100 blaring through the muffled speaker overhead. 

  
Ten thousand years passed and finally the lady at the counter drawled across the room, "Order 420," (nice) and Mark retracted his arms from around him and got up for the food. 

  
Donghyuck was unhappy for the source of warmth disappearing so suddenly but at least he got his arm back. He felt that prickly feeling that comes with a limb having its circulation cut off for a while. He flexed his fingers. It was nice having an arm again. 

  
Mark returned with a tray with two brown paper bags and their drinks.

  
"Here you go," he said cheerfully as he placed the food and drink in front of Hyuck. He sat down opposite.

  
Starving, Hyuck began to dig immediately into the greasy chicken tenders like the godless heathen that he was, while Mark prayed grace for so long Hyuck assumed he must have been praying to save not just his soul but everyone in their group. 

  
Well, he thought, that'll take a while. He thought of Ten. That'll take a while. 

  
Eventually Mark returned to the plane of existence and began eating as well.   
"Pretty good," he said, eating them without ketchup or anything. 

  
Donghyuck made a sound of agreement. 

  
It was just chicken tenders so they were both finished soon. Now, because he has a countdown timer in his head saying how many hours it's been since he did something evil, Donghyuck felt suddenly acutely aware that it had been exactly two hours since he had done something evil. Two hours was a long time.

It was unfortunate that he just so happened to be on a date but, well, Mark kind of signed up for this.

Keeping a straight face, Donghyuck's hand made its way under the table on its way to poke Mark's thigh when suddenly he felt something that was not Mark's thigh (but fear not, it was not any other body part). His fingers collided with something sticky under the table and he recoiled his hand, jumping back. 

  
"What the hell--"

  
"What is it?" asked a concerned Mark, eyes huge.

  
Donghyuck bent to look under the table and there he saw a wad of chewing gum stuck there. 

  
"Ugh, I touched someone's chewing gum. I'm going to wash my hands."

  
Donghyuck rose from his seat, throwing his rolled up trash into a trash can on the other side of the room three pointer style like Kobe himself (RIP) had blessed him. 

  
Mark nodded. 'Let me come with you.'

The two made their way to the bathroom, a musty room not too unlike the SM Basement except much smaller, less containing trainees who wondered when they'd ever get out/Ten, and much brighter. The floor had toilet paper strewn all over it and there were suspicious wet puddles. Donghyuck hoped they were just water.

The two tiptoed their way through the bathroom with the precision and care of one navigating a field of mines and made it to the sinks. Luckily, there was soap in the dispenser, and it smelled like cherries.

  
'빨리빨리 피해 right  
Cherry bomb feel it yum  
빨리빨리 피해 right  
Cherry bomb feel it yum,' thought Donghyuck, as he washed his hands, and at that same moment he heard Mark singing the same to himself under his breath.

  
Maybe this had been a great date after all. Maybe the real chicken tenders were the friends we made along the way. 

"Mark," he said, taking the older boy's hands and looking into his eyes as he turned to face him.

"This was a great date. I had fun."

  
Mark looked relieved and Donghyuck was grateful that he hadn't ruined the date despite it not being what he had been hoping for. 

  
"I had fun too."

  
The two closed the gap and shared a soft kiss. It did not taste like a cherry bomb but it did taste of chicken tenders. A tender kiss, if you will. 

  
Just then, the door opened and in the doorway stood a very depressed looking janitor, who looked even more depressed at the Display of Young Love. 

  
He looked at Donghyuck and Mark and Donghyuck and Mark looked at him.

  
Mark grabbed Donghyuck's hand.

  
"Y-yeah, we'll just get going."

  
Mark pulled Donghyuck out of the room, Hyuck's other hand having found its way to his face.

  
"By the way, you're doing a great job janitoring. Keep up the good work."

Mark let go of Hyuck's hand to make finger guns at the depressed janitor which made him look even more depressed but he muttered a thanks.

Donghyuck's palm made its way across his face yet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe the real chicken tenders were the friends we made along the way
> 
> ~~~~  
> if you liked this please keep tuned for an upcoming fic of mine, it's a much bigger story and definitely more serious lol. dont want to give away too much but it's a dowoo historical monastery AU  
> ~~~~
> 
> thank you for reading! please kudos and leave a comment if you enjoyed  
> xoxo


End file.
